


No One Can Help Me Now

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, episode tag for Lucha de Apuestas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: When Konane is killed, Mona doesn't know what to do, and when she turns into something she doesn't understand, it seems all there's left is despair.





	No One Can Help Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the song prompt Can't Help Me Now by Rob Thomas.

The agent came out of nowhere. There was nothing Mona could do. One second Konane had been standing there, holding her and the next, he was dead. It came crushing down on her all at once, too much, too heavy. She felt like her entire being was just made of anger, pain and despair. 

And suddenly, something shifted inside her. When she yelled at the murderer, something happened to her, something weird but oddly freeing. Instead of being helpless and drowning in her pain, she felt strong, brave. Different.

What happened next was a blur, reflexes she didn't know she had kicking into action, something dark taking control of her. No, not taking control of her, doing what she wanted but couldn't do.

She felt herself ripping the killer apart, hearing him scream, but it was distant, detached as if it wasn't really her doing it. And when it was finished and she knelt down next to Konane, that new part of her retreated again and took all the anger with it, just leaving the pain and the sorrow.

When Mick came back, she was still kneeling there, and she didn't know what she wanted, if she wanted to leave this terrible place or if she wanted to stay here with Konane. The only thing she knew was that she was feeling lost and broken.

And even Mick, whose words had helped her so much before, who had been such an unexpected source of strength and courage, couldn't do anything now.

No one could help her now.


End file.
